A packaging generally comprises a container with a container opening that is closed by a closure element.
The assembly process of the closure element (cap) to the container requires to have cooperating screw threads on these two parts of the packaging, or an equivalent means such as clipping cooperating elements.
There is a need for an alternative system for efficiently and reliably attaching a closure element to a container.